


The Call

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: This immediately follows When Wednesday met Lucy and brings back an old friend of Wednesday's.





	

Joel woke to his phone ringing. It was 2 am, who would call at this time.  
"I'm coming." He stumbled out of bed and picked up his phone from where it was charging.  
He answered blindly, "Hello."  
"Did I wake you?" A female voice questioned.  
It was Wednesday, Joel's first love and best friend. "No, what's up." He yawned. "Sorry, ok yeah you woke me but I can talk."  
"I almost killed someone tonight."  
Joel was pre-law at Columbia but he knew Wednesday's parents could afford the best lawyers for their daughter plus she knew how to hide a body so she couldn't be calling for legal advice.  
"Almost?"  
"Lucy stopped me."  
"Who's Lucy?"  
"My roommate."  
"I thought you hated your roommate, and wasn't her name Emma or Erica." Joel knew her name began with E.  
"I moved. Three weeks ago, I haven't told anyone yet. Not even my parents. Lucy is my roommate and I almost killed a man for hurting her. I still want to."  
Joel gasped, "You like her."  
"What, no. She's a friend."  
"A friend you'd kill for."  
"I'd kill for you, you're my friend too, Joel."  
"I know but do you like her the way you like me?" Joel walked over to the fridge, he might as well have some water since he was up.  
Wednesday was silent for a time, then said, "No. I want her to be mine. Joel, I let her hug me and play with my hair and I want more." So much more.  
"Sounds like a crush. You should ask her out." Joel yawned again. "Sorry but it's early."  
"I'm not going to ask her out."  
"Then pine over her and watch some guy ask her out then snap and almost kill her boyfriend again."  
"He wasn't her boyfriend. He was an asshole who didn't understand no, but he's been educated." Wednesday sounded pissed, Joel knew he needed to backtrack before he found a dead animal on his doorstep. He never forgot that his friend had the ability to be dangerous.  
"Wednesday, if you like her, then you need to take the chance. If she can stop you from killing then maybe she's the one." Joel yawned. "I'm going to bed. How about you come up or I'll come down for the weekend and we'll do brunch and talk."  
"I'll come see you next weekend. Goodnight and thanks Joel."  
"Night Wednesday."  
Joel put the phone down as Wednesday hung up and went to sleep with a soft smile.


End file.
